It is known that hospitals and nursing homes are sanitary conveniences for their patients, such as bed pans, urinals, and buckets. These utensils contain feces and urine having a large amount of different types of bacteria. It is therefore important to thoroughly clean these utensils before re-use. Some known cleaning devices of this type do not clean the utensils sufficiently to render an acceptable result. Other known cleaning devices for sanitary conveniences are rather complex to use requiring trained operators.
This invention relates to an apparatus having a closable chamber in which hospital and nursing home utensils may be thoroughly washed and cleaned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple apparatus for effectively washing and cleaning soiled utensils of the type used in hospitals and nursing homes. The apparatus employs a rotatable mounting fixture in the cleanable chamber upon which various utensils may be removably secured thereto. The liquid conduits and ejector nozzles for the washing liquid are so arranged in the chamber as to effectively wash all surfaces of the utensils.
Another object of the present invention is to provide washing nozzles having means for spreading a curtain of the washing liquid over the vertical walls of the chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a console for the closable chamber having a series of closely spaced switches so positioned and proportioned to permit the operator to selectively activate the switches by means of his or her knee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a washing apparatus for hospital and nursing home utensils or receptacles having sequential working cycles of cold water, warm water, and hot water spray.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic washing apparatus for sanitary convenience utensils that is simple to operate yet effectively cleans the utensils for re-use without any further cleaning.